M.W.S.
The M.W.S., or Multiple Weapon System, was designed and built by Vector Industries First R&D Division machinist Miyuki Itsumi and given to First Division Chief Engineer Shion Uzuki to test out before submitting the design to the Federation Patent Office. Mark I The first advent of this design, the Mark I was about the size of a medieval shield and stretched the length of a person's entire arm. As seen in Xenosaga Episode I, it was big, boxy, brightly colored and was clearly a prototype piece still in development. Contained within the unit are various types of weapons including fighting knuckles, taser rods, and anti-Gnosis beam launchers. It also has a built-in shield that utilizes spatial phase shifting, thus providing a high level of defensive ability in addition to the offensive capability. The unit also contains a makeshift Logic Drive, which not only counterbalances but also enhances physical attacks. In theory, even the weakest possible person equipped with an M.W.S. Mark I could go head-to-head against an armored tactical weapon like an A.G.W.S. or a robot tank. As seen in Shion's tech attacks, it can use a variety of Ether abilities. These range from lightning attacks, fire attacks, concentrated Ether beams and blades. The ability "Shock Blade" changes cartridges in the M.W.S. to inflict different status effects. The M.W.S. also seems to use a Transfer System, allowing it to appear and disappear at will. The Mark I makes a reappearance in Episode III being used by Miyuki in battle. Open.png|Shion using it in Episode I. MWS1.gif|Shion using it in Episode I. ShiVic2.gif|Shion using it in Episode I. ShiVic1.gif|Shion using it in Episode I. MiyukiWin.gif|Miyuki using Mark I in Episode III. Shi.png|Shion using it in Namco x Capcom. ShiNam2.png|Shion using it in Namco x Capcom. Mark II The second advent of the M.W.S. was seen in Xenosaga Episode II and was presumably given to Shion by Miyuki while she was still on Second Miltia at the start of the game. The M.W.S. Mark II was a much smaller and streamlined version of the previous design. Sleeker and colored in a metallic silver and black paint job, this new M.W.S. fit nicely on a person's forearm. The knuckle assembly was removed and more emphasis was placed on the system's other two weapons, the long-range beam launcher and taser rods. The Mark II limits the amount of fighting one can do at close range but greatly improves the way a person can fight at long distances. It is assumable that the M.W.S. Mark II has the same Logical Drive stabilizer and spatial-phase shielding as its predecessor too. This device is used by Shion early in Episode III and called White Silver and the Vector logo has been completely removed (possibly Shion's doing once leaving the company). Various types of M.W.S.s exist in Episode III, which Shion can purchase at the shops throughout the game. Her ultimate weapon, created from Geocrystal, is called Miyuki Special and has a blue, crystalline color similar to the Zohar's core. A change over the two episodes resulted in Shion's lightning and beam attacks being removed for a generic shot, and the addition of her 'Shock Blade' returning this time in physical form. WhiteSilverGuardian.png|White Silver / Guardian. AutoMacer.png|Auto Macer. RedCancer.png|Red Cancer. TollBunker.png|Toll Bunker. VIEmperor.png|VI Emperor. MiyukiSpecial.png|Miyuki Special. Category:Weapons